Fallen Angel
by frodomegan
Summary: A new mutant is saved from the evils of the world, but is this the life she wants to accept? And who has she had connections with? please R
1. Chapter 1

She finally woke up which was a good thing but with her headache she felt that she was dead. Or at least on the edge of her life. She found a fleece blanket wrapped around her body a closer look underneath made her realize she was naked. 'Great' she thought 'naked and alone in a place I don't know'. She looked around and her violet eyes took in everything in great detail as she was trained to do. Of course she could never tell you who trained her to do this because she had forgotten. Her mind felt like a dark blanket had been cast over it but she had more important things to worry about like where she was.

The room had great curved silver walls that looked like steel or some kind of metal the door was odd and technological looking with a giant X through the middle. There were a series of monitors and medical equipment around her none of it had names or brands on them. The table she laid on was also made of metal like the walls and the floor and ceiling also were made out of this material. She wrapped the blanket around herself as she got to her feet. She felt something around her neck fall to gravity and stop on a chain she looked down and saw two metal tags around her neck on a cruel looking chain. She reached up to touch it and saw her hands covered in scars that went all the way down to her elbows. They were pock marked with what looked like needle marks.

Suddenly a searing pain came through her mind bringing her to her knees as memories of an explosion seemed to engulf her. It seemed so real she could feel the heat from the flames and the pain from being thrown around like a rag doll. Tears ran down her face as the closest monitor started to beep alarmingly from all the energy she was casting off. Suddenly out of her back came a set of wings red in color as flames circled her.Aurora who had been in the other room quickly noticed the alarm and ran to her aid and when she walked in she found the girl half conscious with sear marks on the floor around her and wings on her back. Her auburn hair fell around her head as she laid on the floor her eyes slowly blinking making her look like a fallen angel. That's whenAurora decided they were headed for some serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here let me help you. Are you alright?" Aurora cried moving quickly to go help the stranger up. The girl winced as Aurora moved fast and touched her she continued to get up by herself and hold the blanket to her body. "There are some clothes on the stand over there for you. I hope I guessed right on your size. How about you change and I will be right back." Aurora noticed the flinch and backed away from her patient. The girl thought about this for a moment then nodded. Aurora smiled a little to be friendly and walked out the automatic door.

The clothes that were left were a pair of sweats that were one size too big but that made her more comfortable and a tank top with a zipper hoodie. All had the same X as the door but she tried to not think so hard since her mind was still aching from her last thoughts. Only she had a problem with her wings fitting into the sweater so she only slid her arms into the sleeves keeping her shoulders and upper back out of it. While keeping a close eye on the door she looked around the medical room and tried to ignore the sight of the needles. She found a key pad for one of the computers and was soon looking up her own file. All the official talk and treatments were unknown to her so instead she looked up where they had found her because for some reason she knew she hadn't just walked in the door herself. Just as she found the right file she heard the door open and quickly stood and turned around pretending to be innocent.

"I thought you said she seemed weak." A taller gruff man with dark hair and a scruffy appearance practically grunted.

"Everyone is curious to know where they come from one point or another Logan." A bald man in a wheelchair who wore a suit told him in an official tone keeping his eyes on the girl the whole time. "Now hello and my name is Charles Xavier. I suppose you would like to know how you got here." He spoke nicely to her as she eyed everyone else at the door. There were a total of five people standing there a man with red glasses, the gruff man who had spoken, the man in the wheel chair, the woman who had helped her up and another younger tall man with a solid build who had to duck to get into the room.

"Are you even sure she can talk?" The man with the glasses asked Xavier in a low voice.

"Yes and she's probably waiting for the rest of you to introduce yourselves like proper people. She is our guest after all." Xavier replied with a small smile before taking the liberty to point everyone out. "This is our team leader Scott, the rude one is Logan and you have already met Aurora. Oh yes and a new requite to the team Piotr." They all nodded as their names were called except Logan who glared at being called rude. "Now do you have a name and what is it that you last remember?" He pleasantly asked her continuing cutting off Logan's smart remark.

"All I remember is a explosion and that's really all." She replied in a small voice knitting her eyebrows together in concentration trying to think of a name. Everyone gave her a couple seconds to think before she spoke again. "And I think my name is Rylee at least that's the only name I can think of I can't be positive though. Where am I?" She finally asked.

"You're in Salem and Xavier's school for the gifted." Aurora told her reassuringly. "Would you like to be shown around?" She added as Rylee nervously began to wring her hands. She nodded before looking back at her wings unsure what to do with them. They had faded from their earlier red to a soft pink almost white. Now that she had calmed down and could think straight she remembered one more thing and with a deep calming breath she closed her eyes and her wings grew smaller until they were gone. All that was left was the image on her back that only looked like a tattoo of wings. She looked quite proud of herself and gave a small smile as she followed Xavier out of the room past everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was odd." Scott commented left standing in the room with Aurora, Logan and Piotr.

"Yes it was. I wonder why she can't even remember her own name let alone everything else. We need to figure out what caused that lab to explode and what happened to her inside there. Besides that she seems like a nice girl I think she'll do fine here." Aurora nodded going over to the computer to see the logs of the patient care.

"Who exactly doesn't fit in around here again?" Logan sarcastically asked lighting a cigar.

"You for one don't fit in here but that might just be a matter of opinion on my part. What do you think Piotr? After all you are the new member maybe your youth can be used as a good thing since you seem about her age." Scott looked over Aurora's shoulder at the charts.

"I suppose everything should work out since Logan is right everyone fits in here." Piotr shrugged.

Outside on the grounds Xavier showed Rylee around the gardens waiting to show her to the other students as they made mental evaluations. Only problem was there seemed to be a block between her mind and his that couldn't be penetrated. He had never found any thing like this and he didn't know if she had such powers to block him or if perhaps the lab had set something up to block other mutants. Xavier remembered when Stryker had found a way to keep him out so he knew it could be done.

"This is a beautiful place but I don't feel right to stay. I have a funny feeling about this I think or maybe it's because of what's going to come in the future. I'm just really confused." She admitted finally.

"It's okay my dear you are safe here with us this is a place where all mutants can come and find their safe haven. Nothing can harm you here we have such high security. Now would you like to see your room? And did I mention we did find some of your belongings before the explosion so you do have some clothes and personal items." Xavier told her and she looked down at him in curiosity. He smiled up at her and led the way back into the mansion and up the elevator to the dorm area where all the students found a place to call home. She got many looks as she walked down the halls as she looked around at everyone and everything taking it all in with great detail. Finally they stopped at a private room where a old back pack sat on the bed it had a tag on it with her name on it.

"Where did you say you found this again?" She asked as she sat beside it and pulled it towards herself.

"Where we found you, they managed to save it before the destruction occurred." He told her again not answering her question fully.

"And where did you find me again? I don't think you told me." She tried again trying to be more precise on what she wanted to know.

"Over by New York but there was no indication to what the building was used as after it was blown up. Perhaps it was nothing now please excuse me but I have a meeting to get to. I hope you find yourself right at home here at the school we would be delighted if you stayed and called this place home." He let himself out and the door shut with a click behind him. She sighed and glared at the door angry at the way he answered her she knew he knew or else his team would never have been there to save her and she wanted to know. Perhaps she could find one of the team members and coax it out of them. First she wanted to get into something of hers so she exchanged the sweats for a pair of her own jeans and her tank top for one of her own white ones that kept her back open since it felt odd to cover up the wings she had. It was like she was confining herself when they were covered and not usable.


End file.
